Super Paper Luigi and the Comet of Desire
by Pandapandachan19
Summary: Summary- Once every 1,000 years or so, a special comet comes to the Mushroom Kingdom that grants a wisher's deepest desire. But, now Bowser has broken the comet into 8 pieces and gave it to the Koopalings, which enables them to have their deepest wishes and wreak havoc on the Mushroom. Bowser takes Peach and Mario and it's up to Luigi to save them!
1. Chapter 1

Paper Luigi and the Comet of Desire

**Hi! This is my first Mario fanfic, and I'm really excited about writing this one! Alright, time to start our prologue!**

**Summary- Once every 1,000 years or so, a special comet comes to the Mushroom Kingdom that grants a wisher's deepest desire. But, now Bowser has broken the comet into 8 pieces and gave it to the Koopalings, which enables them to have their deepest wishes and wreak havoc on the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser then not only kidnaps Peach, but makes Mario, the only hero in the Mushroom Kingdom, vanish without a trace. But is he really the only hero out there? Join Luigi as he endures an epic quest to save the princess and his brother.**

PROLOGUE:

The screen is pitch black and all is still until a female voice speaks, her voice is quiet, but loud enough to hear.

"Hello. Have you come to hear the story of the Comet of Desire?"

A large story book appears in front of you. The cover has a picture of a comet on it. The large book opens up to a small pop-up cottage. The house is made out of wooden logs, and the roof is green, while in the front, there are cream colored steps.

"Then let us begin our tale at the house of the Mario brothers, where all is not as it appears to be..."

The screen then zooms into the house where we see Luigi and Mario sitting at a table, eating breakfast.

"Hey, bro..." Luigi starts through bites of sausage and eggs, "Do you think that next time Bowser kidnaps Peach, I can help you save her? I mean, I know you and her are...in love and all, but..." He trails off as he looks up at Mario, who now has a frown on his face. He then shakes his head at Luigi, signaling an end to the conversation.

"I just want to feel a little...y'know... noticed. Peach doesn't even know I exist and Bowser just calls me 'Green 'Stache.' Even DAISY doesn't know who I am and she and I are freaking in love for Grambi's sake! I want people to look at me not as just the timid Mario counterpart, but as Luigi the shy but lovable guy! Is it too much to ask from a person?"

Mario looked down at his plate, deep in thought. Luigi stood up and sighed quietly.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head, okay? And don't forget that the Princess invited you to the Comet Carnival tonight!"

Mario looked at him as if to say: 'Are you coming too?'

Luigi shook his head.

"No, bro, there was only one ticket in the letter Peach sent to us. It was for you." Luigi smiled and patted Mario's back. "You deserve to go, you know. You saved the princess more times than I can count! If you need anything, I'll be here, probably playing some Wii Tennis or something. Bye!" Luigi then grabbed his green scarf off the coat hook near the door and stepped out of the house and into the chilly autumn morning.

**Gee, what a short prologue! I will make sure that the chapters are longer than this, but for now, read and review!**


	2. The Unexpected Visitor Carnival Madness

**Hi again! I'm back with the second chapter here! So now we meet an unexpected visitor!**

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Visitor

The cold autumn wind blew at Luigi as he walked through the forest silently. Leaves fluttered in the air before landing on the ground below and being crunched beneath Luigi's feet.

_'Why won't Mario let me do anything with him anymore? It's like I'm not even important to him!' _Luigi thought bitterly to himself as he turned deeper into the forest. Suddenly, he realized he had no clue where he was. The thick green trees overhead blocked all sunlight, so he had no clue how long he had been in the forest and was about to turn around, when a voice called out to him.

"Luigi!"

Luigi sharply turned around to see Rosalina trapped on her spaceship, surrounded by large and shadowy figures. He dashed forward and tried to jump on them, but they separated and formed back again.

"What _are_ these things?" Luigi cried as he dodged a giant fist slamming down on him._  
><em>

"They are corrupt comet pieces! A Pure Piece can stop them, but it is deeper in the forest!" Rosalina yelled from the ship. "Please find it, Luigi! Before it is too late!"

Luigi nodded and rushed off deeper into the grove as the shadow monsters closed in on Rosalina. The curtains close ominously.

The curtain opens to a new scene with Luigi, now deep in the forest. He doesn't know how long he's been walking, but he knows that it's been longer than he wants it to be. Suddenly, a ray of light shines and blinds Luigi and he stumbles back, bumping into a tree. A cackle fills the air.

"Ah ha ha ha! So it's you...uh... Who are you again?" Luigi looks up to see Kamek looking back at him, confused.

"I'm Luigi... Mario's little brother... Bowser's main enemy..." Luigi looked up at Kamek, who raised an eyebrow.

"Mario has a little brother? Interesting..." Kamek smiled at Luigi. "Let me guess, you're here to take the Pure Piece, correct?"

Luigi nodded slowly, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"I wouldn't try if I were you." Kamek grinned nastily. "A giant monster guards the piece under Lord Bowser's permission. He's lethal. I wouldn't even try to stop him! Ke he he he!" Kamek cackled.

"No matter who guards that pure piece, I'll find it!" Luigi puffed out his chest bravely. However, on the inside, he didn't feel so brave.

"Whatever you say." Kamek shrugged and kicked his broom. "Oh, and by the way, I'm looking forward to seeing your brother at the Comet Festival tonight. I'm sure he'll have a _blast." _With this, Kamek zoomed skyward, making several leaves fall to the ground.

"Oh boy." Luigi muttered. "What have I gotten myself into?" He trudged deeper into the forest until he came to a large door in front of two tall trees. There was a large star carved on the front and a slight glow was coming from the small cracks from the door.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Loud banging noises could be heard and Luigi hopped back as the door burst open to reveal a large forest troll, eyes red in anger.

"Troll smash little Luma! Give back PURE PIECE!"

The troll looked at Luigi.

"Green hooman, have you seen tiny Luma? Troll needs to smash tiny Luma!"

A spark of light flittered off to the left of Luigi and the troll.

"Looking for this?" A young voice called out and a flash of blue zoomed past the troll and in front of Luigi. It was a blue colored Luma with a red bandana on her head in one hand, she help the Pure Piece.

"You!" The troll roared angrily. "You tiny Luma troll must smash!"

"Yeah... About that, no thanks." The Luma slammed into the troll causing it to stumble backwards.

"Hey you! Green Stache!" The Luma cried out at Luigi. "Help me defeat this lump of yuck and I'll give you the Pure Piece! Fair deal?"

"I guess?" Luigi replied uncertainly.

"Great! Jump on the moron's head and let's get this PARTY STARTED!"

Taking a deep breath Luigi sprang off the ground and landed directly on the monster's head, causing it to let out a yowl. The curtains close for a moment and reopen to see Luigi and the Luma on one side with the troll on the other.

"Awesome! Now you have to attack this thing with some jumping so when I say so, press the (A). Got it?"

"What's the (A)?" Luigi looked at the Luma.

"Don't worry about it." The Luma said dismissively. "Just jump on the lug's head. NOW!"

The troll roared as Luigi jumped on it's head.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAH! Troll will hurt you for that, green hooman!" The troll charged forward at Luigi, who looked at the Luma in alarm.

"Now's the time to counterattack, Green Stache! Jump up as the troll comes near and land on its head!"

"If you say so..." Luigi squeaked out as he leaped up and smashed the troll on the skull. The troll stumbled backwards, moaning loudly.

"Now's the time to finish off this thing with the Comet Crash! See that sticker? That'll finish the troll once and for all!" The Luma cheered. "Let's go!" The sticker began to change its square shape until it became a beautiful comet. Luigi and the Luma hopped on and the comet rocketed to the sky. The Luma looked over at Luigi and smiled.

"Are you okay? You look sick." Luigi's face was now a pale shade of green and he nodded.

"If you say so... Alright! COMET HO!" The comet sprang forward towards the troll and finally, the two collided with a deafening bang. The troll exploded on impact and tiny rocks began to shower the forest.

"Woah!" Luigi looked up at the sky in awe. "That was amazing! Oh right! I need the comet piece to save Rosalina! We have to hurry!"

"Rosalina?" The Luma looked at him curiously. "Who is-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain right now! Her life is in danger!" Luigi ran towards the edge of the forest, the Luma in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Rosalina! Rosalina!" Luigi cried as he approached the spaceship. A sickening feeling began to rise in his stomach and he hoped what he thought was going on wasn't going to happen. His footsteps echoed throughout the ship with a metallic clang and he turned and saw Rosalina staring back at him tiredly.<p>

"Rosalina!" Luigi cried out happily. "Thank goodness you're safe! I have the piece with me and I'm sure we can fix the ship quickly! Are you okay?" He gasped as Rosalina took a step forward and fainted. Luckily, Luigi caught her just in time.

* * *

><p>An hour after Luigi had entered the ship, Rosalina opened her eyes and looked up at a worried Luigi and the small blue Luma from before. She groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows.<p>

"Are you okay?" The Luma looked at her worriedly. "Luigi told me everything that happened."

"Yes. I am fine, thank you. By the way, where is Luigi? I need his help again."

"I think he's outside repairing the ship. It took a nasty spill coming down to the planet, y'know. And, um..." The Luma looked down at her feet. "Are you _the Rosalina? _As in, princess of the Lumas, Roasalina? Cause if so..." She trailed off for a moment before speaking up. "Do you know what may have happened to the _Airborne Luma? _My dad was the pilot of the ship before it crashed somewhere in the deep space."

Rosalina shook her head. "I do not know. However, perhaps as you travel, you may find out."

Just then, Luigi came into the room, a smile on his face.

"Lumi, I was able to fix the ship just enough for Rosalina to be able to go home-! Rosalina, are you feeling better?"

"Yes. There is something of great importance I must ask you, Luigi. You too, Lumi." She looked solemnly at the two, who exchanged a worried glance before sitting down.

"As you know, tonight is the Comet Carnival, where many inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom will wish for their deepest desires. However, in the wrong hands, mass chaos would erupt across the kingdom and all would be lost. Tonight I had a vision of such a thing occurring."

"Oh no!" Luigi stood up quickly. "It's probably Bowser trying to kidnap the princess again! I'll go and tell bro since he's already at the festival now!"

"No!" Rosalina said firmly. "It was not Mario who I saw in this vision, but you Luigi. You and Lumi must travel together to stop Bowser and his minions from taking over the kingdom. The comet is very powerful and in the wrong hands..." Rosalina trailed off silently.

"There's no time to waste, then." Lumi floated off the ground. "We have to get to the Comet Carnival before it's too late!"

"How can we get there in time, though?" Luigi wondered aloud. "The ship is too big to fly and we can't walk there."

Lumi smiled at Luigi and twirled.

"You can leave how we get there up to me."

* * *

><p>"How is this going to work again?" Luigi looked skeptically over at Lumi.<p>

"I'm not like most Lumas. They can transform, but I can do something better. I make people fly."

"And how is that a good thing?"

"Just go with me on this one. Alright, just jump in the air and press (B) when I'm with you and you should be able to fly just like that!"

"Ah..." Luigi rubbed his arm nervously. "You're sure this is the only way?"

"Yes! I am! Now, GOOO!" Lumi pushed Luigi upwards and he yelped. Instead of crashing on the ground, though, he soared upwards towards the night sky.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Get me out of here!" Luigi screamed as he rocketed towards the castle.

"Was that necessary, Lumi?" Rosalina raised an eyebrow at her.

"If he wasn't going to do it, I was. Now hurry, we can stop this Bowser guy before it's too late!" Both Rosalina and Lumi followed Luigi into the night sky and towards the Comet Carnival.

* * *

><p>Lights flickered at the carnival as all three landed in an alleyway. Luigi looked over and saw a stage in the center of the town.<p>

"Wow! It's so fancy here!" Luigi gasped silently.

"Talk with others and make sure that nothing suspicious is going on." Rosalina looked at Luigi and handed him a ticket. "Take this with you. You too, Lumi." Both Luigi and Lumi thanked Rosalina before heading out to talk with others at the carnival.

"Warriors and Waluwigi!?" Luigi looked over at a shady game booth that was run by the two Mario bros. wannabes. "How did they get invited?"

"I'm guessing they snuck in." A voice laughed. Right in front of him was none other than Daisy, Princess of Sarassaland.

"Daisy, how are you?" Luigi managed to stutter out. For some reason, his youngest had become just one gigantic knot.

"I'm fine thank you." Daisy looked at the carnival. "I'm just glad Bowser or the Koopalings haven't shown up yet. Grambi knows what would happen then!" She laughed before waving a quick goodbye. "Goodbye uh, whoever you are!" She turned towards Peach and walked towards the stage.

"Bye." Luigi returned meekly. He sighed and sat down at the bench near him. "That could've gone better." A large flash on the stage caused him to look up and see Peach, Mario, and Daisy all smiling at the crowd. He tried to walk forward, but was met with complaints from other toads there.

"Hey, wait your turn."

"What're you, a Mario knock-off?"

"Manners much?"

The grumbles were soon drowned out by Daisy tapping on the microphone, signaling the people to be quiet.

"Everyone has cast their votes for tonight and we are pleased to present Mario Mario with the Comet King award!"

Mario stepped forward as Daisy placed a shiny silver crown on his head. Luigi frowned for a moment and looked up at Mario. He was going to leave soon and Luigi knew that Mario would be upset if he wasn't home soon.

"And the prize for Comet Queen goes to-" Daisy was cut off by a loud slow clapping coming from the back of the crowd. Everyone, including Luigi, turned to see Ludwig von Koopa grinning nastily.

"Vell done, Mario. Vell done. Let me guess," he frowned. " Princess Peach vill be named ze the Comet Queen, correct? It's too bad zat ve _have_ to ruin such a _vondeful party. _But, what Fazzer says, goes." He let out a shrill whistle and the Koopalings and Bowser descended onto the stage. "I believe the comet is coming soon, Fazzer." Ludwig smiled. "Would you do ze honors?"

"My pleasure." Bowser whipped out a small black remote and Luigi saw a silver streak becoming brighter and brighter. It was the Comet of Desire and in minutes, Bowser would blow it up.

Everyone stood in horror as Bowser pressed the button, smashing the comet into bits and pieces, each of them being caught in a Koopaling's hand.

"Bwahahahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Kids, why don't you tell the toads what you want?"

"I want a beautiful garden which captures anyone who dares take it down!" Larry snarled.

"I want a place to rock out!" Morton chatered.

"I want a paradise and servants at my beck and call!" Wendy shrieked.

"I want a place to build my inventions!" Iggy laughed maniacally.

"I want a place to train myself." Roy said gruffly.

"I want a palace to preform my circus at! And an audience too!" Lemmy smiled innocently.

"And I vish for a simple place to write my music in peace." Ludwig stared coldly out at the crowd.

The ground trembled beneath the crowd's feet and some toads shrieked. A large gust of wind blew forward at all of the Koopalings and the were sent skyward.

We zoom out to the overhead map and see that seven castles have been set up and each Koopaling fell into one. Finally, we look up to see Bowser holding a comet piece in one hand and Peach in the other.

"For my wish, I wish that Mario never would exist, so that NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! Bwahahahahaha!" He laughed as Mario began to fold into himself and disappeared in a small poof.

"Later, losers!" Bowser took off into the night sky, Peach in his arms.

Luigi looked over at Lumi, whose eyes had now widened.

"So that was..."

"Bowser? Yeah. I think you and I both know what we have to do."

"I'll get Rosalina and you pack at your house."

The two ran (in Lumi's case, flew) off in opposite directions. The adventure had just begun, and the stakes were high.

**Ta da! New chapter! Again, I'm so sorry for not updating in like, forever! Please forgive me!**


End file.
